


Without Fire

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Smoking, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian and Sophia finally find something in common, a guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "guilty pleasure" at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com) and the prompt "cigarette" at [femslash100100](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/).

Sophia hid the cigarette behind her back when she heard the balcony doors open. She wasn’t supposed to smoke, her father would go on and on about how it would kill her. But then, she wouldn’t be so stressed if he wasn’t marrying that perfectly insipid gold digging tart who was, well, completely and utterly perfect.

“Are you aware you’ve got smoke coming out of that dress?” Vivian asked her with a scowl. “Aulfric won’t approve, you know.”

“Right,” Sophia huffed and made to stub it out on the safety railing.

“Oh God, don’t put it out,” Vivian said, stepping closer to her and inhaling deeply. “Give me a drag?”

Sophia frowned for a second, confused, Vivian’s perfume clouding her senses but then, she smiled widely. Finally, something she could logically like about Vivian, rather than all the conflicting, bewildering things she felt. 

“Our secret, yeah?” Sophia asked, handing Vivian the fag and watching as her lipstick left marks around its tip like a kiss.

“Yeah, course,” Vivian said, for once looking wantonly at something that wasn’t a designer label. Unless Mayfair had a range of shoes she didn’t know about...

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
